


[Fanmix] Feels Like Forever Even If Forever's Tonight

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Summary: Compiled forSheith MonthDay 4: Free Day





	[Fanmix] Feels Like Forever Even If Forever's Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Compiled for [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/post/172312094063/vld-sheith-month-july-2018-basic-rules-for) Day 4: Free Day

[Feels Like Forever Even If Forever's Tonight: a Shiro/Keith fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/feels-like-forever-even-if-forever-s-tonight-a-shiro-keith-fanmix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Eagle-Eye Cherry - **Save Tonight** // Cyndi Lauper - **True Colors** // Hanson - **If Only** // Bazzi - **Mine** // 3 Doors Down - **Here Without You** // Bruno Mars - **Talking To The Moon** // Nick Carter - **Scream** // Backstreet Boys - **Just Want You To Know** // Midnight Sons - **If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**


End file.
